


Vrykólakas

by FanficShortStuffRhys



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficShortStuffRhys/pseuds/FanficShortStuffRhys
Summary: Blood. Dear God, there is so much blood! It is below him, above him, on the walls next to him, and even on him. Even by Gotham standards, this was not normal.Follow Oswald, Zsasz, and Edward in the Zombie Apocalypse as they search for survivors and answers.





	Vrykólakas

Blood. Dear God, there is so much blood! It is below him, above him, on the walls next to him, and even on him. Even by Gotham standards, this was not normal.

Oswald’s lungs were beginning to burn as he finally reached the door of his lounge. It was the only place that seemed safe right now. The whole ordeal happened so suddenly. The alarms, then the gunfire, and the screams that all bounced off the tall buildings of Gotham city to create a blood-curdling symphony of Man vs Man. But now it was silence.

Zsasz locked the door behind Penguin and proceeded to look out the semi-boarded window. He smiled, “So quiet.”

Oswald ignored him, caught in what he witnessed. The need to rationalize out loud to any ear overcame him. He limped to a near chair and began the scene. “There was a woman out there. By the dumpsters.” Victor took time to nod a continue. “She was eating her,” He had to pause, “eating her baby. She was eating her baby! I wanted to stop her, but-.”

“It was probably dead anyway.” Victor never was one to show emotions. Deep in him though, the tale made him sick. Why was this all happening? It was a question everyone was holding in. Immediately a shadow cast in the window quickly and Victor was quick to raise his gun. Oswald rose and armed himself, mentally and physically. Then, they waited until their nerves settled and the room gave them air to fill their lungs.

 

That was three days ago. Oswald couldn’t find himself the steel heart to go outside after what happened. So Victor went and observed the outside and tried to find some answers. He witnessed more than just a woman eating a baby. Turns out the streets burned your eyes with the fumes of decaying flesh, warm decaying flesh. Walking decaying flesh. Moaning walking decaying flesh. He returned with little news on what was occurring outside.

At this point, Oswald did not want a why, but an answer. He wanted to know who was still out there. Was there still cops? Medical personnel? He even wonders about certain people. Then, as if some God heard him, a bang came once, twice, then rapidly on the wooden door into the lounge. Victor pounced up and aimed at the door. “Open?” Oswald wanted to say ‘no’, but something told him to open it. As commanded, Zsasz unlocked one door and in came a green bean. A panicing green bean.

“Close the door!”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been quite some time. Yet, here I am.  
> I hope I can get a new groove going.


End file.
